


Idle

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dead End needs some time alone.</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://kantadora.deviantart.com/">Kantadora</a> and her <a href="http://kantadora.deviantart.com/#/d4np0pq">sleepy Dead End picture</a> @ DA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle

**Title:** Idle  
 **Warnings:** fluff, snuggling  
 **Continuity:** G1  
 **Characters:** Dead End, Breakdown (mentions of others)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
 **Summary:** Sometimes Dead End needs some time alone.  
 **Beta:** [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty)

**Note:** Written for [Kantadora](http://kantadora.deviantart.com/) and her [sleepy Dead End picture](http://kantadora.deviantart.com/#/d4np0pq) @ DA. ;)

 

**Idle**

The lights of the opposite wing of the Nemesis shone through Dead End's windows. Filtered by the ocean, it appeared rather bluish instead of the usual bright yellow, and dipped Dead End's plating in violet.

He lay on his berth, relaxed. With his elbow and one leg on the windowsill, his frame slouched in a rather unusual position for his sophisticated manners. He'd stared at the seemingly endless vastness outside. Only a few organics survived there, and he guessed it was an equally life threatening surrounding as space. Not that he knew much about space...

His processor had initiated the recharge cycle while he'd thought about the futility of life and existence as a whole, and maybe it had been something like a preventative measure to keep him from getting even more depressive.

It was only a light recharge Dead End was in, and his system stirred online when something next to him moved. It rustled on his berth, and the pillow he'd got from Wildrider in reference to human standard comfort was taken out from under his arm.

Dead End supressed a huff, and refused to online his optics. He told himself it was because he'd chosen to ignore his team mates for a while, but he knew he lied to himself. This particular team mate would leave if Dead End looked at him.

Another sound, a rattling when a shutter drew across the windows to block the view outside, or to block others looking from outside into the room, which was more important for some mechs. There were only two mechs in his team who didn't have windows in their rooms. Wildrider, because Motormaster was afraid he'd break the glass and flood the ship, and...

Then, someone laid down next to Dead End, draping the arm which had held the pillow around a wheeled shoulder.

Dead End sighed. His finger began tracing the wheel rim; the frame close to him shuddered.

"Are you still angry?" Breakdown asked.

What a question, Dead End thought, and answered. "I wasn’t angry in the first place. You know I don't care." It was another lie, he knew as much as Breakdown did. If he hadn't been angry, he wouldn't have stomped out of their rec-room like he had. It had been a stupid reason to be annoyed. There even hadn't been a real reason. Wildrider and Drag Strip were like that sometimes, pushing themselves into fights, with either fists or words, or both, and didn't care about hurting the others. It was team, and sometimes all this closeness was just too much to bear, grating on them when there was nothing to do.

An arm wrapped around Dead End's waist, and Breakdown shuffled closer. "Wildrider left the base. He said he wants to prepare something to cheer you up."

Dead End tensed. "Oh Sigma, no..." he muttered. This couldn't end well.

Breakdown chuckled silently, only the low vibrations of his chassis gave his amusement away, and Dead End had to grin as well.

Trying to prepare himself for whatever random thing Wildrider was about to do, he decided that it was impossible. There was no way of imagining what the Ferrari would do, and so he just kept stroking Breakdown's wheel rim lazily. But even that stopped when he went back into recharge.


End file.
